Rellekka Hunter Area Dungeon
The Rellekka Hunter Area Dungeon is a pair of ice caverns found in the Rellekka Hunter area, under a rock near the northern coastline. The quest Glorious Memories must be partially completed to gain access to this dungeon. During the quest, players are led to the rock by Nial Swiftfling's footprints and must use a pickaxe on the rock to create an entrance hole. The main chamber is full of aggressive level 84 Gnoeals that attack with magic and Yetis that attack with melee. The level 93 gnoeals, however, are not aggressive, although these also attack with magic if attacked. In this dungeon players can easily be attacked by both combat styles at once. The yetis and gnoeals also attack one another and a pair of fighting monsters will ignore the player if the player leaves them alone. If the player attacks one of a fighting pair, the attacked monster will often (not always) switch opponents and target the player. (This has been confirmed for the yetis but not for either the aggressive or non-aggressive gnoeals. Gnoeals will often switch, however, if the player's familiar attacks it.) Sometimes, a monster attacking the player will switch to attack a monster attacking it, although this does not happen as often. A scrap of paper, used in the quest, is near the ice stairs leading to the surface. These stairs cannot be seen on the in-game minimap, which can make it slightly confusing for inexperienced players to find their way out the dungeon. When players enter the dungeon, they appear north of the ice stairs, which some players claim to be a safe area during the Glorious Memories quest. Allegedly, monsters do not initiate combat against a player there during the quest. It is not, however, a Safe spot after the quest, as monsters can attack players there and occasionally are right next to the stairs when the player enters the dungeon. The ice stairs themselves block combat, so a player under attack could block combat by running so as to place the stairs between the player and the monster. The various ice columns and ice 'stalagmites' in the dungeon also block combat and thus can be used like the ice stairs. A tunnel on the south wall connects to the second chamber. During the quest, the second, smaller chamber contains Nial Swiftfling in his yeti form. After the quest, the chamber is empty. Travel The entrance to the dungeon is not marked on either the mini-map or the world map. There are several fast ways to get to the dungeon: * The Arctic Bear, a familiar available at level 71 summoning, can teleport the player to the Trollweiss Hunter area. * Players can appear near Keldagrim via Fairy ring (called the Kandarin Snowy Hunter Area in the rings' network directory). The Trollweiss Hunter area is north of the ring. Partial completion of the Fairytale II - Cure a Queen quest is required to use the rings. * Both the enchanted Lyre and Teleport to House (if the player's Player-owned house is situated at Rellekka) teleport to Rellekka. The Trollweiss Hunter area is north-east of the city. The lyre requires completion of The Fremennik Trials quest. Teleport to house requires level 40 magic, plus level 30 construction (to locate the house at Rellekka). * Players can take the Mine carts to Keldagrim, use the Dwarven Boatman to sail to Keldagrim's entrance, and then exit to the surface. The Trollweiss Hunter area is north of the entrance. Partial completion of the Giant Dwarf quest is required. * Players can use the Eagle transport system to fly to the Trollweiss Hunter area. Completion of the Eagles' Peak quest as well as level 35 agility is required. The polar eagles' aerie is actually the closest of all transport means to the dungeon, but it is little used as all eagle aeries are in remote locations. Dungeon strategies After several minutes, aggressive monsters in the area near the player will become tolerant. Once this occurs, players can then ignore monsters they do not wish to target. This is most useful for players wishing to kill yetis, as once the gnoeals become tolerant the player does not have to protect against their magic attacks. Players counting on using tolerance need to be careful moving about the dungeon. The main chamber is large and moving far enough will cause the player to enter an area where the monsters are aggressive (and thereby also resetting aggressiveness of the monsters in the area the player moved from). Treating the chamber as having four quarters and staying only in one quarter avoids this. Summoning familiars can be very useful. Using the spas at Oo'glog is very helpful before going to the dungeon, as they give a prayer boost, a life point boost, and unlimited run energy for a period of time. Soloing The dungeon is often empty of players, but occasionally some players are present, seeking level 2 Clue scrolls that players believe both yetis and gnoeals drop fairly frequently. Some players also kill yetis for Blue charms, as these are believed to be common yeti drops. The gnoeals' magic attack is very accurate, which can cause significant damage to players wearing metal armour. The yeti's melee attack is more manageable. Players who wish to stay for long periods in the dungeon thus typically use one of these strategies: * Wear armour with high magic defence, like Black dragonhide armour or Karil's set and bring a healing familiar. * Wear Guthan's set and prayer-bonus equipment in the slots not taken by Guthan's. Bring a fast weapon and Prayer potions. Use Protect from Magic or Deflect Magic when there is a chance a gnoeal will attack. Use the fast weapon most of the time, switching to Guthan's warspear when needing to heal. Note that the fairly high melee armour defence of the Guthan's armour will offer good protection from the yeti's melee attacks. Players using melee are recommended to turn off Auto retaliate. With it on, a long-distant magic attack by a gnoeals could cause the player to run deep into the dungeon to get to the gnoeals, which may not be what the player would like to do. For gnoeals, only the level 84 ones are aggressive against the player; the level 93 ones are not. Players can theoretically take advantage of this to avoid gnoeals attacks by staying in an area near the level 93 ones. In practice, this is difficult to do, as the level 84 gnoeals have large roaming areas. It can occasionally be done by hugging the walls in a level 93 area, using long-range attacks, and only picking up the drops when a level 83 is not nearby. The kill rate for this method, however, may be slower than others. Players wishing to shake off a gnoeals attack can use the ice stairs in the north to temporarily leave the dungeon or the tunnel in the south to temporarily go to the smaller chamber. One way to increase the amount of drops the player gets is to hit monsters that are fighting each other and then go kill other monsters. Even one hit (that does damage) on a monster will get its drop, even if the monster was mostly killed by another monster. Group combat A group or clan of players numbering about 6-7 can dominate a quarter of the main chamber, while a group of about 25 can dominate the entire dungeon. About half the players should have high magic defences and fight gnoeals while the rest should have high melee defence and fight yetis. The use of costly prayer potions (for protection prayers) or expensive Barrows equipment (Guthan's) can be mostly or completely avoided this way. Fast banking There are few very fast banking methods when using this dungeon, as it is remote from all banks and most teleports. The fastest method is using a Ring of duelling to teleport to Castle Wars to use the bank chest there and then using the teleport ability of an Arctic bear familiar to go to the Rellekka Hunter area, with the dungeon entrance a walk to the north of the teleport area. A bonus to this method is that the Arctic bear can also be used as a combat familiar in the dungeon. The drops obtained in the dungeon should easily pay for the cost of the Arctic bear pouches. The second fastest method is to bring a ring of duelling, a Ring of slaying, and a Dramen staff (no staff is needed once the Fairytale III - Battle at Orks Rift quest is completed). Use the ring of duelling to teleport to the bank at Castle Wars. Then use the ring of slaying to teleport to the Fremennik Slayer Dungeon, use the nearby Fairy ring to teleport to Zanaris, and use the master fairy ring in Zanaris to teleport to ring , just south of the Trollweiss Hunter area. This method takes up three inventory slots. To open up a slot, the player should obtain multiple Dramen staves and simply discard a staff after teleporting to ring . The third fastest method is to bring a ring of slaying. Use it to teleport to the Fremennik Slayer Dungeon. Use the nearby fairy ring to teleport to and bank at Zanaris, then use the master fairy ring to teleport to ring . This method is only slightly slower than the second method and only takes up a single inventory slot. These methods are faster than using the Eagle transport system system, even though the Polar eagle aerie is quite near the dungeon entrance. However, the remoteness of the other aeries means accessing the system takes time. Monsters * Gnoeals - levels 84, 93 * Yeti - level 93 * Nial Swiftfling - level 156 (only during Glorious Memories)